The present invention is related to an inverted-F antenna, and more particularly to an inverted-F antenna utilized in the wireless signal communication domain.
The applications of wireless communication are very general in daily life, for example the wireless mobile phones, the wireless modems and the wireless network cards. The wireless devices utilize the RF (Radio Frequency) technique to meet the target of the communication between two clients in real-time. However, the antenna is an important component in the mechanical design of wireless signal transmission.
An antenna is always designed as a metal line or a planar surface having suitable shape for the wavelength of wireless signal. How to improve the inverted-F antenna for avoiding the weak point is the main topic of the present invention.
FIG. 1 shows shape structure of the conventional inverted-F antenna. This kind of inverted-F antenna has the obvious advantage in frequency bandwidth compared to the general antenna, bnt it is difficult to manufacture due to the structure. The inverted-F antenna consists of four planes 11,12,13,14 and a pillar 15 observing from the shape. The first plane 11 vertically connects to the second plane 12; the second plane 12 vertically connects to the third plane 13; and the third plane 13 vertically connects to the fourth plane 14. There is a distance d1 between the fourth plane 14 and the first plane 11. The pillar 15 connects to the fourth plane 14 and projects into the second plane 12. That is, one side of the pillar 15 is conductive electrically to the fourth plane 14 and the other side is isolated from the second plane 12. The manufacture of the pillar 15 is complicated. One side of the pillar 15 must First be soldered on the fourth plane 14 and then another side must coat an isolated material from the second plane 12, so the manufacture cost is quite expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inverted-F antenna having a new shape for simplifying the manufacture steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted-F antenna for reducing the cost, but the original properties of inverted-F antenna are reserved.
According to the present invention, an inverted-F antenna comprises a first plane; a second plane connecting to the first plane and having a gap; a third plane connecting to the second plane on an opposite side of the first plane; a fourth plane connecting to the third plane and having a distance from the first plane on an opposite side of the second plane; and a pillar connecting to a margin of the fourth plane and projecting to the gap of the second plane for forming the inverted-F antenna.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inverted-F antenna is made of a metal.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the metal is a phosphor bronze.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the gap is of xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the first plane is parallel to the third plane; the second plane is parallel to the fourth plane; the first plane is vertical to the second plane; and the third plane is vertical to the fourth plane.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the pillar is vertical to the fourth plane and the second plane.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inverted-F antenna is connected to a printed circuit board.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the printed circuit board has two of the inverted-F antennas.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inverted-F antenna is formed in a body.
According to the present invention, a method for forming an inverted-F antenna comprising steps of providing a prototype of the inverted-F antenna; and forming the inverted-F antenna from the prototype in a method of forming in a body.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inverted-F antenna comprises a first plane; a second plane connecting to the first plane and having a gap; a third plane connecting to the second plane on an opposite side of the first plane; a fourth plane connecting to the third plane and having a distance from the first plane on an opposite side of the second plane; and a pillar connecting to a margin of the fourth plane and projecting to the gap of the second plane for forming the inverted-F antenna.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: